random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Special: Racing Stars and Stripes
"Racing Stars and Stripes" is a Fourth of July special of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates celebrate the Fourth of July. On that same day, Madi and Pinch participate in a Pokemon race. Transcript Narrator: Ah, the Fourth of July, also known as Independence Day. A holiday celebrating America's birthday. (Everyone is at the annual 4th of July amusement park.) Narrator: Everyone is celebrating, even Madi Shinx and her shiny Flygon, Pinch. These two are gonna make this Fourth of July unforgettable for them. (Cut to: Madi and Pinch are in a pen at a race track near the amusement park. Pinch is wearing special headgear made to represent the Fourth of July) Madi: Just only a few more hours until the race starts, Pinch! You ready for this? Pinch: (looking a bit nervous) F-F-Flygon. Madi: Pinch, you raced a lot of my other Pokemon. (Flashback to Charlie and Pinch racing, with Pinch winning.) Madi: You outflew Charlie a few months ago... (Another flashback to Pinch racing Roary) Madi: ...you bet Roary his money to race, and he lost his money... (Another flashback with Pinch racing Papa John) Madi:...and you even beat Papa John while she was running! Pinch: Flygon! Madi: Yeah, All those times you raced and won and going to make you win! Don't give your wings up! Barry: Oh, defintely not! (Madi's rival, Barry is in another pen with his Jolteon, Jett.) Jett: Jolteon! Barry: Face it, Madi, your Flygon doesn't stand a chance against Jett. Jett's probably the fastest thing that's ever existed ever. Madi: Your ego clouds your judgement. Pinch definitely has a fair shot at winning this! Barry: Oh, really? Jett's gonna win this, because your stupid Flygon might not be a true racer! Pinch: Flygon! Madi: Don't you talk shit about Pinch! He'll totally win! Barry: If he's a true racer, then he'll have to prove it on the race track! Jett: Jolteon! Madi: Oh, he'll win, alright! Barry: Jett, you are gonna try to sabotage that stupid excuse of a Shiny Pokemon's chances of winning! Got it? Jett: Jolteon! (Cut to the other Bunkmates at the amusement park) (Tornadospeed is stuffing his face with funnel cakes) Pixel: Hey dude, are you gonna try some deep fried butter? Tornadospeed: Hell no. Jasmine: Oh, come on. You know it's the neatest kind of butter! Moon Snail: Hey, I think it's almost time for the Pokemon race. Tornadospeed: Oh, nice. I hope Madi wins! Pixel: Go Madi! (stuffing their face with deep fried butter) Flametail: Actually, it doesn't happen for a couple more hours. Moon Snail: Oh. Pixel: So uh, I guess we just ride more rides in the meantime. Tornadospeed: I wanna go on the Spine Breaker! Guaranteed to break your spine, or your money back! Flametail: I'll pass on that one. (Barry and the Bunkmates sans Madi, who is riding Pinch, are in the audience at the race track) (Madi smiles and waves at the Bunkmates.) Tornadospeed: We're all rooting for you, Madi! Moon Snail: To be honest, I voted for Je- Pixel (Pushing Moon Snail away): Everyone who matters is rooting for you! Narrator/Announcer: Good afternoon, racing fans. What a lovely July Fourth for a race, eh? This year's annual Pokemon race is brought to you by Faceless Megacorp! "We care about you!™" Jasmine: Pfft. Narrator/Announcer: Before we start, since this is the Fourth of July, stand up to the National Anthem! (Everyone stands up to the national anthem!) Moon Snail: O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, Flametail: What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, BJ: Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, Bob: O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? Prof. Wright: And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Pixel: Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; Ace: O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave The Bunkmates (sans Madi): O'er the land of the free... Madi: ...and the home of the brave? Narrator (Acting as the announcer): And they're off! (Pinch and Jett start running. Pinch takes the lead) (Jett catches up and attempts to shock Pinch, but however, Pinch is unaffected by the shock.) Barry: Stupid Ground types! They can't be shocked! Madi: Ha-ha! Take that! (Pinch flies a little faster, until he grows weary.) Moon Snail: Oh no! I think he can't race anymore! Barry: Ha ha! Madi: Up up, Pinch! Don't give your wings up! (Pinch stops being weary and flies fast, right past Jett who is almost near the finish line.) (Slow motion cut of Pinch flying towards the finish line.) Narrator: And Pinch wins the race! (Everyone cheers, except for Moon Snail.) Moon Snail: Gah... 50 bucks down the drain... Barry: Y'know what? I was wrong. Pinch isn't a stupid Flygon! Pinch: Flygon! Flygon, Fly! Trivia *The title is a parody of the 2005 film, Racing Stripes. *Coincidentally enough, Pinch's highest stat in Madi's Omega Ruby game is Speed. Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes